For All That I Am
by DemonWitch
Summary: Oneshot. KagomeInuYasha


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use. I also do not own the song "For All That I Am" by ATEEN

**A/N: Okay, I was sitting in my bed last night and I was listing to this song I found. I liked it so much I kept it on repeat while I was working on my fanfic stories. Suddenly it sounded like a good song to write about…and here it is. It's just a one-shot and a random idea that stumbled into my brain and begged me to use it. Heh heh, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

InuYasha ran for the village; he knew Kagome was angry, hurt and upset. He was surprised he hadn't found her at her favorite thinking place; in fact he was a little nervous when he didn't find her there. 

_**I'm sorry, made you feel sorry**_

"Kagome!" he yelled as soon as he entered the hut.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo were sitting around the table; they exchanged glances and Miroku shifted in his seat.

"She's gone InuYasha" he said softly.

InuYasha whipped around, "What!"

_**Last night, I came home too late  
And you were there waiting.**_

Miroku stood, his face grave, "She left to go home."

"Why?"

"Because you're an insensitive bastard!" Sango cried, tears swelling up in her eyes

InuYasha fell back a step, "She left because of me?" he whispered.

"Yes!" Shippo now jumped in.

"You don't treat her very well InuYasha" the young fox demon scolded, "I've seen Sesshomaru treat Rin better then you do Kagome!"

_**I know, it's easy to call  
I guess I wasn't thinking of you.**_

InuYasha flinched.

"Shippo isn't far from the truth" Miroku said calmly, but InuYasha could tell he was angry as well. And Sango looked about two seconds away from punching his lights out.

Shippo stood glaring up at the hanyou, his fists clenched up in front of his chest, "And now she's left. Maybe to never come back! AND YOU DON'T CARE!"

Shippo burst into tears and ran over to Sango who picked him up and held him close.

_**It's not that I don't care;  
You should know me better by now.**_

InuYasha turned and ran from the hut.

Sango and Miroku rushed to the door, Shippo still crying on the demon huntress's shoulder.

"He's heading for the well."

Miroku nodded, "Perhaps, this time he will do the right thing."

Sango frowned, "Do you think he even _knows_ what the right is?"

Miroku put his arms around his friend and pulled her close, not even thinking about his normal antics.

"Deep down. I truly believe he does."

>>>>>>

InuYasha ran as fast as he could through the forest, praying Kagome hadn't sealed the well behind her.

"_Please Kagome_._ Please_ _don_'_t leave me_."

_**I am sorry if I made you lonely and sad  
I am sorry I made you feel bad.**_

"_I can_'_t live without you_."

_**What I'm trying to say  
I'm not always that way.**_

InuYasha leaped up and sailed effortlessly through the trees. And for a split second he swore he could feel Kagome's body pressed closely to his back; her sweet breath brushing the back of his neck.

_**So love me for all that I am.**_

He landed next to the well and without any hesitation jumped inside. He almost shouted for joy when he saw the familiar blue and felt himself float through the air. His sight darkened and his feet touched the dirt floor.

"_Please be here Kagome_."

With ease he pushed off from the bottom with his legs and landed outside the well. Running outside InuYasha began to shout Kagome's name, not caring who heard him.

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha jumped around to see Kagome's little brother, Souta, standing at the backdoor.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came for Kagome."

Souta frowned slightly and bit his lip.

"I…she doesn't want to see you InuYasha."

**_I know I often forget  
To say that I love you._**

InuYasha felt his heart break.

"_Of course she doesn't_. _You hurt her too deeply this time_."

"Where is she Souta?"

Souta looked at him with a pained expression. Though he was 4 years older then when he first met and idolized InuYasha, he still had a great respect for him and looked up to him. Even when he did things to hurt Kagome.

"You love her don't you?"

InuYasha took a step back, "I…"

"Say it!" Souta snapped.

"Yes!" InuYasha barked back, "Okay? Yes I love Kagome, and I'm sorry for hurting her."

**_And yes I truly regret  
The times that I might have hurt you that way._**

Souta smiled and ran back into the house.

InuYasha sighed, thinking he had left for good and turned to hunt Kagome down himself.

"You can't go out there without this."

Souta came up to InuYasha, an old blue baseball cap in his hand. InuYasha took it and looked up, "Why?"

Souta shrugged, "I believe you. You just have a lousy way of showing it."

InuYasha growled but Souta didn't move, "I know you love her."

InuYasha put the hat on his head, gave Souta a nod and rushed away.

Souta ran to the top of the stairs, "She's at the lake!" he shouted after him, knowing his dog ears would hear him.

**_It's not that I don't care  
You should know me better by now._**

A year ago Kagome had taken InuYasha to a hidden lake, a few miles away from her home. Kagome told him she was sure it was the same lake she bathed in when she first met him, and wore the priestess clothes.

He should've known this is where she would come; she did the same thing back in the Feudal Era. If she was stressed out, upset or just needed to think; she would go to the lake and sit on its banks, staring out at the water. Her favorite thinking place.

InuYasha stopped and sniffed the air; his nose was immediately filled with her scent. Sweet innocence and fire.

He remembered telling her he couldn't stand her scent. But that was a lie. He loved it. It was different; it was her.

_**I am sorry if I made you lonely and sad  
I am sorry I made you feel bad**_

He saw her sitting on the banks of the lake, staring out at the water, knees up to her chest and arms wrapped around them. She was in pain.

He knew her facial expressions, changes in her voice and body postures better then the back of his hand.

The way she sat now screamed to him she was hurting, and it killed him to know he was the reason for her pain.

"Kagome?"

Kagome gasped softly and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes were red from crying, but she looked more beautiful then InuYasha could ever remember.

"Why are you here?" she whispered.

InuYasha groaned inwardly, her voice held a slight waver; she was scared.

"Are you afraid of me?" InuYasha asked quietly.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly then she shook her head, "No" she choked out.

"But I'm afraid of what you'll do to my heart."

_**What I'm trying to say  
I'm not always that way**_

InuYasha sat next to her, "I came here…looking for you….to tell you."

He looked out to the water and cleared his throat, "I love you Kagome."

Kagome starting crying again and shook her head, "Don't tell me what you do not want."

_**So love me for all that I am**_

"I want you!" InuYasha turned to her, his golden eye's glowing fiercely.

"Why?"

InuYasha took her face in both of his hands, "Because you have always been there when I needed you; through the best and the worst. You have loved me for who I am, not who I could be."

Kagome continued to cry, "Then why do you hurt me so much?"

**_True, I may defend the things I do,  
Though I know deep down I've done wrong._**

InuYasha sighed and let his head drop, "I don't know Kagome."

"I'm not perfect."

Kagome lifted his face, "I never wanted you to be" she said softly but forcefully.

"I love you and only you."

Kagome smiled and touched his cheek, "And I love you InuYasha."

"I'm sorry I hurt you" InuYasha whispered.

**_But when the heat comes down it's you,  
That keeps me going on._**

Kagome shook her head, still smiling, "You didn't do it on purpose. It's just part of how you are. And I love all of you."

InuYasha grinned at her and leaned forward, capturing Kagome's lips in a sweet but passionate kiss.

After a few moments InuYasha pulled back and got to his feet, "Will you come back now?" he held a hand out.

Kagome nodded and took his hand, "Of course."

He turned so she could climb on his back, just as they had done for the past four years.

Kagome leaned forward and her sweet breath brushed across InuYasha's neck, "Thank you for coming for me."

InuYasha grunted, "I couldn't stand it if you stayed here."

**_I am sorry if I made you lonely and sad.  
I am sorry I made you feel bad._**

Kagome snuggled in closer to his body and smiled as she felt his muscles move with every leap he made. He _was_ perfect. Perfect for her. And she could never let him go.

"I love you too much to stay away" she murmured as she absentmindedly touched her slightly swollen tummy.

InuYasha smiled back at her then concentrated on the trees before him, "I love you too. My mate."

_**So love me for all that I am.**_

**

* * *

A/N: Yay, happy ending. Lol…yeah, have no idea what they fought about…use your imagination. Would you call this fluff? I guess it could be….anyways, hope you enjoyed it and please review. I'd greatly appreciate it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
